Patents and applications referenced above teach by-products derived from a biodiesel manufacturing process or transesterification reactions involving triglycerides. The referenced patents and patent applications teach applying by-products of the present invention to soil and fertilizers. The present invention teaches utilizing the by-products as fertilizer and/or fertilizer additives to promote fertile soil. The current invention provides a carbon source for bacteria and/or microbials. Microbial activity is essential for fertilizer applications. The present invention can be combined with microbes. The present invention can be combined with enzymes to promote breakdown or decomposition of the by-products. The present invention can be combined with plant seeds.
Moisture or moisture retention is also important for plant growth. The by-products of the present invention possess humectant characteristics. In addition to mitigating water lost, the by-products of the present invention can mitigate or prevent atmospheric loss of nitrogen and/or ammonia used in fertilizer application. Nitrogen and ammonia are used as ingredients of fertilizer compositions, and can evaporate creating greenhouse gas.